Love Me Again
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. FF BIRTHDAY sakah kau mencintaiku lagi, mempercayaiku lagi, seperti dulu. Aku tak bisa menjanjikan kau akan selamanya bahagia denganku. Suatu saat pasti akan ada halangan yang mencoba memisahkan kita. Tapi asalkan kau berjanji akan terus bersama dan percaya padaku, aku berjanji akan menyingkirkan halangan itu dengan caraku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu Sehuna! Jongin.


LOVE ME AGAIN

.

.

.

SPECIAL FF FOR BIRHTDAY KIM JONGIN

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

RATED T

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Sehun melangkah mondar mandir di atas stage saat fans mulai meneriakkan nama KaiSoo dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk mereka berdua. Namja manis itu merasakan firasat yang sedikit buruk. Dan benar saja saat ia menoleh ke arah tempat orang yang dicintainya itu berdiri, Suho hyung tengah mendorong tubuh tinggi Jongin ke arah Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya menunduk dan melangkah berputar di belakang Baekhyun, saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling merangkul, dapat Sehun lihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang menempel erat di badan Jongin. Ia tersenyum miris dan melangkah lagi ke depan untuk menghadap keduanya bertepatan saat Kyungsoo mulai memeluk tubuh Jongin dan Jongin membalas pelukannya. Pelukan itu terlepas saat Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka sebelum kembali berdiri di sisi Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan pada diri maknaenya itu.

Tapi Chen yang berdiri disamping Xiumin menyadari menyadari perubahan di wajah Sehun, ia segera menoleh pada maknae kesayangannya itu dan mengucapkan kata ' _gwencana_ ' tanpa suara. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sempit milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh sekilas ke arah Sehun, tangan Baekhyun dengan refleks mengusap sayang rambut Sehun.

" Kau lelah? " bisiknya lembut.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Ia menyadari tak hanya fisiknya yang kelelahan tapi hatinya juga. Ia kecewa, itu sudah pasti. Ia benar benar tak menyangka orang yang ia anggap seperti Ibunya sendiri di dorm mereka akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

" Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi konser kita akan selesai. " Gumam Baekhyun.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya lagi saat _ment_ selesai dan mereka tengah bersiap siap untuk menyanyikan lagu berikutnya lagi. Dengan cepat ia merubah wajah murungnya menjadi wajah datar andalannya lagi. Tak ia hiraukan Jongin yang menatap cemas ke arahnya. Begitupun tatapan penuh rasa bersalah milik Suho, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah dengan cepat menyelesaikan ini dan turun dari stage secepatnya.

Sehun menghembuskan napas lega saat konser di hari pertama mereka telah selesai, setengah berlari ia segera turun ke backstage.

" Sehuna... " panggil Jongin, saat melihat Sehun nampak terburu buru meninggalkannya.

" Ya, Oh Sehun... " panggil Jongin lagi saat namja manis itu tak kunjung membalas ucapannya. Dengan cepat Jongin melangkah ke hadapan Sehun, menghalangi jalannya. " Kau marah padaku, demi Tuhan aku tidak tahu kalau Suho hyung akan... "

" Kau menikmatinya bukan. " Sela Sehun.

" Aku... Apa... "

" Kau menikmatinya Kim Jongin. Kau memeluknya dengan erat, aku tidak buta untuk tidak melihat hal itu. " kali ini Sehun berteriak menumpahkan semua kekesalan di hatinya. Tak ia pedulikan staff yang memandang ke arah mereka atau manager yang buru buru menarik dirinya dan Jongin ke dalam sebuah ruangan kosong.

" Sayang, ayolah kau tau kan itu hanyalah sebuah fanservice, lagi pula kau bisa lihat kan bukan aku yang memulai ini semua dan juga... "

" Tapi kau terlihat senang melakukannya Jongin hyung. " Lagi lagi Sehun menyela ucapan Jongin, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang terlihat semakin berisi. " Selama ini aku selalu bersabar karena seperti yang kau bilang ini hanyalah service untuk para fans. Tapi setelah tadi aku melihat kalian yang berpelukan dan Suho Mom yang... " Sehun terdiam sejenak. " Aku pikir kau tidak secinta itu padaku, aku pikir kau sudah mulai bosan denganku, aku tahu hyung yang lain juga berpikir begitu. Aku yang cengeng ini tidak akan pernah pantas bersanding denganmu. Hanya kyungsoo hyung yang pantas. "

" Sehuna, itu tidak benar. " Bantah Jongin.

" Kalau itu tidak benar, lalu kenapa Suho Mom mendorongmu untuk berada di dekat Kyungsoo hyung, dan kenapa Chanyeol Dad juga menyingkir, memberikan jarak antara dirinya denganmu dengan Kyungsoo hyung. Kalian pasti sengaja melakukan itu dihadapanku kan. Supaya aku menyadari kalau aku tidak pantas untukmu. " Teriak Sehun.

Suho yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama member yang lain nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun. ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan Sedih. " Sehuna, maafkan Mom, Mom hanya... "

" Tidak perlu minta maaf, Mom tidak salah, Jongin hyung, Kyungsoo hyung dan Chanyeol Dad juga tidak salah. Di sini aku yang salah. Terlalu berharap, aku bisa menjadi orang yang berarti untuk Jongin hyung. " Sehun mengusap air matanya dan membalikkan badannya. Saat ia menatap ke depan tubuhnya langsung berhadapan dengan Chen hyung yang menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lembut. " Sehuna... "

" Hyung... Hiks... " Sehun melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Chen dan menangis terisak dipundak hyung yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

" Sehuna, aku... "

" Berhentilah bicara Jongin hyung. Aku lelah... " Sela Sehun lagi.

Manager hyung segera menghentikan gerakan Jongin yang ingin menghampiri Sehun. " Biarkan Sehun menenangkan diri dulu. "

" Tapi hyung, Sehun salah paham padaku... "

" Kita selesaikan ini nanti Kim Jongin. Sekarang ayo ambil barang kalian dan kita pulang. " Manager hyung menatap ke arah Chen yang masih mengelus punggung Sehun. " Kau bisa ikut mobil yang lain nanti dengan Sehun. " ucapnya.

" Ne, hyung... " Sahut Chen.

Saat semuanya kembali ke hotel, tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka suara, semuanya membisu. Sehun yang datang sedikit terlambat bersama Chen, tanpa sepatah kata langsung masuk ke dalam kamar hotel yang ditempatinya.

" Aku akan tidur dengan Sehun. Jongin kau bisa tidur dengan Lay hyung. " Gumam Chen.

" Tapi hyung... " protes Jongin.

" Mengertilah Jongin, kau tak ingin membuat keadaan semakin memburuk bukan. " Chen melirik sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo, yang masih menunduk di tempatnya duduk. " Kau bisa bicara dengan Sehun besok pagi, tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha membuatnya mengerti tentang semua ini. "

Jongin merosot dari posisinya di sofa, ia terduduk di lantai dengan posisi kepala menunduk. " Sehuna, mianhe... " gumamnya lirih.

Suho yang melihat kondisi Jongin yang terpuruk segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin. " Maafkan aku, karena aku kalian menjadi seperti ini, aku hanya tidak ingin kau di marahi staff lagi karena tidak melakukan fanservice dengan Kyungsoo. " Ucap Suho dnegan perasaan bersalah. Ini di luar dugaannya, Sehun akan semarah itu.

" Ini bukan salah hyung, ini salah bocah itu, kenapa ia terlalu kekanakan hanya karena aku memeluk Jongin. " Ucap Kyungsoo.

" Kyung, jangan mengatakan hal yang makin memperburuk keadaan, kalau kau berada di posisi Sehun, bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kekasihmu di peluk oleh orang lain. " Ucap Minseok.

Kyungsoo kembali diam.

" Semuanya kembali lah ke kamar masing masing, kita harus melanjutkan konser besok. Aku tak ingin kalian sakit karena kelelahan. " Perintah Suho.

Tanpa bicara apa apa lagi mereka membubarkan diri, menyisakan Suho dan Jongin yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya.

" Berjuanglah Jongin, buat Sehun mengerti, jelaskan semuanya. Dan maafkan hyung. " Suho mengulurkan tangan.

" Ne, aku akan berusaha membuat Sehun kembali percaya padaku hyung. " Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang lebih mantap. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Suho dan segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu terasa ada yang berbeda dengan biasanya. Tak ada candaan dari Baekhyun ataupun berebut makanan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di dorm, semuanya makan dalam diam. Jongin menggigit ayam gorengnya tanpa selera, ia menatap ke arah Sehun yang makan dengan lahap, tersenyum tipis kala melihat mulut kekasihnya yang belepotan makanan. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa berpikir kalau ia tidak mencintai bocah manis itu, bahkan apapun yang dilakukan Sehun selalu bisa berhasil membuat dirinya makin mencintai namja yang sudah dipacarinya setahun lebih itu.

" Aku selesai. " Gumam Sehun. ia berdiri dari duduknya tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin yang duduk berseberangan meja dengannya.

Melihat Sehun yang akan pergi menjauh, Jongin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Sehun.

" Jongina, kau mau kemana, kau belum selesai makan. " Panggil Suho. " Ya Tuhan, anak itu bisa sakit kalau ia tidak memakan sarapannya. " Wajah leader itu tampak cemas.

" Biarkan saja hyung, siapa pun pasti tidak akan selera makan saat orang yang dicintai mengacuhkan kita. " gumam Chen.

Suho menghela napas pelan, lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya. Disampingnya, Kyungsoo mneatap ke arah piring yang ditinggalkan Jongin, masih penuh, hanya ayam gorengnya yang sedikit di makan Jongin. Sesayang itukah Jongin terhadap Sehun hingga harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri yang mungkin akan kelaparan setelah ini ?

" Sehuna... "

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat Jongin memegang lengannya dengan erat. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas pegangan Jongin dan Jongin memang melepaskan pegangannya, tapi kemudian namja tampan itu segera memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

" Sehuna... "

Sehun tetap diam, tapi Jongin tahu kalau namja cantik itu mendengarkan ucapannya. " Kau tau, saat aku berjanji pada Ayahmu untuk selalu menjagamu dan berada disisimu, tidak pernah menyakitimu, aku selalu berusaha untuk menepati janjiku itu... akan tetapi kau tau bukan, aku hanyalah manusia biasa, ada saat dimana aku tak bisa menepati janjiku itu, kenapa... kau pasti tau alasannya dengan jelas Sehuna. Kau dan aku terikat kontrak, dan aku tak bisa menolak saat mereka memintaku untuk melakukan fanservice dengannya. "

Sehun tetap diam, namun ia tak menolak saat Jongin mencium pipinya dengan lembut dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan namja tampan itu. Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. " Aku mohon jangan pernah bimbang, dan jangan pernah ragukan cintaku padamu Sehuna. Tadi malam aku sudah mencoba menolak melakukan fanservice dengan Kyungsoo. "

" Suho hyung... " gumam Sehun lirih.

" Sayang, percaya padaku. Suho hyung melakukan itu karena dia ingin melindungimu dan juga aku. Kau tau, kemaren sore staff mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk melakukan fanservice dengan Kyungsoo hyung, aku sudah jelas menolak karena aku tak ingin kau marah kepadaku. Tapi Suho hyung memikirkan hal lain, dia tak ingin staff memarahimu karena mengira kau yang melarangku untuk melakukan fanservice itu, karena itu dia mendorongku kepada Kyungsoo hyung. " Jelas Jongin.

Sehun menunduk.

" Sayang, aku mohon... maafkan aku... "

" Aku ingin memikirkannya lagi hyung, maaf... " Lirih Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum lemah. " Tak apa, kau boleh diam dan tak bicara denganku, tapi ku mohon kau jangan menjauh dariku. "

Sehun mengangguk.

" Gomawo sayang... "

Siang itu semua berjalan sesuai yang dikehendaki Jongin, Sehun tidak menghindarinya, namja manis itu selalu berada disisinya, dan Jongin juga tak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun, namja tampan itu terlihat lebih bahagia, walau matanya masih menyimpan binar kesedihan. Siapa yang tak sedih, kalau kekasih tercinta berada di dalam genggamanmu namun ia tak mau bicara denganmu ? Jongin merasakan hatinya sakit, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tak mudah untuk meluluhkan hati Sehun.

Saat konser hari kedua di Singapore di mulai. Jongin terus curi curi pandang ke arah Sehun, ia terlihat gelisah, karena lagi lagi staff memintanya untuk melakukan fanservice dengan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menolak, tapi staff mengancam akan memarahi kekasihnya, jadi apa yang bisa Jongin lakukan sekarang, selain pasrah. Ia hanya bisa berharap Sehun tidak akan semakin marah padanya.

Ketika fans mulai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya, Kyungsoo segera bergerak mendekat dan merangkulnya, dengan setengah hati Jongin menampilkan senyumnya, mungkin akan terlihat tidak natural, tapi ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah kekasihnya. Setelah merangkul singkat Jongin segera melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo, jujur saja ia sedikit gerah karena hyungnya itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan begitu erat. Saat ada kesempatan Jongin menyempatkan diri melirik kearah Sehun, namja manis itu tetap memamerkan senyumannya kearah fans. Diam diam Jongin menghela napas lega, Sehun tidak terlihat murung lagi.

Namun semua di luar dugaan Jongin, saat mereka menyanyikan lagu Growl, saat dance break dan bagian Kyungsoo menyanyikan bait lagu, namja mungil itu mendekat kearahnya dan mengelus pipinya. Jongin tegang, ia dapat merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari Sehun. ini buruk. Diam diam Jongin menyesalkan tindakan Kyungsoo, ini akan membuat hubungannya dengan Sehun semakin rumit.

Begitu konser mereka selesai, dengan cepat Jongin menarik Sehun turun ke backstage dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih ramping itu. Sehun hanya diam, namun namja manis itu balas memeluknya dengannya erat. Jongin dengan jelas dapat melihat kesedihan di mata Sehun.

" Mianhe... " bisiknya lirih. Meski Sehun tak membalasnya, setidaknya Jongin sudah meminta maaf. Ini tak sepenuhnya salahnya, ia tak menginginkan itu, namun ia juga tak bisa meminta Kyungsoo menjauh karena mereka berdiri di hadapan ribuan pasang mata yang terus memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka.

Suho menahan lengan Kyungsoo saat namja yang tak kalah mungil darinya itu ingin berjalan melewatinya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungie, itu tak ada di skenario yang diberikan staff. " Tegur Suho.

Kyungsoo hanya diam.

" Apa kau tidak menyayangi Sehun ? kau tau pasti bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Aku tak tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Dulu saat Kai mendekatimu kau mengusirnya dan mengatakan kau tidak menyukai, tapi disaat Kai bersama Sehun kenapa kau terus mengganggu hubungan mereka. Kita ini satu tim, dan tolong jangan rusak kepercayaanku padamu. Kalau kau menyayangi kedua maknae kita, tolong jangan lakukan ini lagi. Kau merusak semuanya Kyungie. " Setelah mengatakan itu, Suho melepas pegangannya dan berjalan menjauh. " Pikirkan sekali lagi, apakah ini hal yang pantas untuk kau lakukan. Seperti yang kau bilang, kau lebih dewasa dari Sehun, harusnya kau bisa membuktikan tingkat kedewasaanmu itu sekarang. "

Kyungsoo menunduk, namja mungil itu baru mengangkat kepalanya saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Chanyeol. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ayo kemasi barangmu. Bukankah kita harus pulang lebih dulu malam ini. " Ucapnya.

" Ne... " ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Namja mungil itu melangkah dengan gontai mengikuti Chanyeol. Apa yang ia lakukan ? bukankah sudah jelas, ia menginginkan Jongin.

Saat di dalam mobil, Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan interaksi Sehun dan Jongin di sampingnya. Mereka kebetulan mendapatkan tempat di bagian belakang mobil, bertiga. Lama memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Jongin, pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada wajah Jongin, dan ia tersentak kaget saat melihat air mata jatuh di pipi tan milik Jongin. Namja tampan itu menangis dalam diam, tangannya masih mengelus sayang rambut halus milik Sehun. perasaan Kyungsoo terasa dicubit, apakah ini yang ia inginkan menimbulkan rasa sakit di hati kedua adik adiknya? Suho benar, sepertinya ia harus mempertanyakan lagi keinginan hatinya.

" Hyung, kali ini biarkan Sehun tidur bersamaku. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah yang aku timbulkan dengannya. " Mohon Jongin. Chen yang melihat wajah menyedihkan milik Jongin, hanya bisa mengangguk, merasa kasihan.

" Aku tak tau apa yang kau pikirkan Jongina, tapi kalau kau butuh ini kau tau di mana tempatnya bukan. " Suho melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Jongin, namja tampan itu dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sebuah kunci mobil. " Gomawo hyung... "

" Manfaatkan kesempatanmu dengan baik, Jongina... " Ucap Suho lagi.

" Itu pasti hyung. "

Jongin menggendong tubuh kurus Sehun ke dalam kamar hotel tempat ia menginap. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sehun di atas ranjang besar di tengah ruangan. Membiarkan namja cantiknya itu tertidur pulas. Jongin melirik ke arah jam di atas meja nakas. Masih ada waktu sebelum tengah malam. Sebaiknya ia juga beristirahat sebentar.

.

.

.

" Sehuna, ayo bangun. " Jongin menghujani wajah Sehun dengan ciumannya.

" Eung... apa sudah pagi. " Lirih Sehun.

" Belum, tapi ayo bangun, aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat. "

" Aku mengantuk ... " gumam Sehun.

" Hanya sebentar sayang, Sweety, Bunny, mau ya... " bujuk Jongin.

" Aish, hentikan itu Kim Jongin. " Sehun mengelak saat Jongin menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman lagi. Dengan malas ia duduk di tengah ranjang, menatap sekilas ke arah Jongin yang tersenyum lebar.

" Ayo sayang... "

" Aku belum cuci muka. " Gumam Sehun.

" Tidak usah, begini saja. Kau tetap cantik kok. " Ucap Jongin.

" Paling tidak biarkan aku menyisir rambutku. Ini berantakan... " Sehun cemberut saat Jongin menariknya turun dari ranjang dan mengajaknya keluar.

Jongin melepas genggaman tangannya dan beranjak ke meja nakas, mengambil topi dan kembali ke hadapan Sehun. Dengan lembut ia memakaikan topi itu di kepala Sehun.

" Sempurna. Ayo sayang kita berangkat. " Dengan lembut Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya keluar kamar. Berhati hati agar tidak ketahuan para pengawal yang berjaga di lorong, ia dan Sehun berhasil menyelinap ke luar dari hotel. Dengan setengah berlari, Jongin membawa Sehun ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh leader mereka.

Selama di perjalanan Sehun terus menampilkan wajah cemberut.

" Sayang, kau masih marah padaku? " Tanya Jongin. Tatapannya fokus ke depan.

Sehun hanya diam.

" Aku minta maaf Sehuna... "

" Tidak. " Ucap Sehun pendek.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di tepi sungai, ia memandang sedih ke arah Sehun. " Aku tau kalau aku salah, tapi tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku? "

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa menunduk. Tiga hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan hubungannya dengan Sehun malah bermasalah seperti ini. Jongin pasrah kalau memang di tahun ini ia tak bisa merayakan ulang tahun dengan kekasihnya.

" Nini... " Gerakan tangan Jongin yang ingin membuka pintu mobilnya langsung terhenti. Sudah dua hari ini Sehun tidak memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Apakah ini berarti...

" Mianhe... " bisik Sehun pelan.

" Kenapa minta maaf, kau tidak salah sayang. " Ucap Jongin.

" Hiks... apakah aku terlalu kekanakan? " Tanya Sehun sedih.

Jongin cepat cepat menggeleng. " Tentu saja tidak. "

" Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? "

Jongin mengerutkan kening. " Apa kau sedang bercanda sayang? "

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Tentu saja tidak. Aku serius... Kyungsoo hyung bilang aku terlalu kekanakan, karena itu aku tidak pantas untukmu. Saat melihat kau bersamanya di atas stage. Aku pikir kalian terlihat baik saat bersama. Dan aku merasa... "

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun, membungkam ucapannya. " Jangan ucapkan hal seperti itu lagi, sayang, kau tau yang aku inginkan hanyalah dirimu. "

Sehun menunduk. " Aku pikir mungkin seharusnya aku membuang rasa cintaku padamu. Kau terlalu baik untukku Nini... "

Jongin cemberut. " Kau tau dengan pasti yang aku mau hanya namja cengeng yang suka ngambek di hadapanku ini. "

" Kim Jongin, aku membencimu... "

Sehun keluar dari mobil dengan perasaan kesal. Ia bersandar pada pagar di tepi sungai dan menoleh ke arah samping. Enggan menatap Jongin yang juga keluar dari mobil untuk menyusulnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Jongin mengambil fotonya yang sedang menatap ke arah samping. " Kau tampak cantik bahkan saat marah, sayang. "

Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin yang masih menatap ke arah layar handphonenya. " Kau mengambil fotoku? "

Jongin mengangguk.

Sehun menoleh ke arah sekitar. Merasa sedikit familiar dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ah, tentu saja ia pernah kesini saat mereka masih berduabelas. Tak banyak yang berubah hanya saja kalau dulu ia kesini tanpa status mempunyai kekasih, sekarang ia kesini bersama kekasihnya.

" Nini, aku mau lihat. "

Jongin segera berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan menyodorkan handphone ditangannya.

" Aku akan posting foto ini besok. " Gumam Sehun.

" Terserah padamu. " Sahut Jongin sambil tersenyum.

" Gomawo... "

"Sehuna... " panggil Jongin pelan.

" Hmm... apa? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kau mau mencintaiku lagi? " Tanya Jongin.

" Eh, apa maksudmu? " Sehun bertanya balik bingung akan pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin menggenggam jemari lentik Sehun dan mencium punggung tangannya. " Kau bilang, kau sedang belajar untuk tidak mencintaiku lagi kan. Sekarang bisakah kau menarik kata katamu itu dan berbalik mencintaiku lagi. "

Sehun terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Angin malam yang dingin menyapu tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan ia masih berdiri di tepi sungai dengan kekasihnya.

" Bisakah kau mencintaiku lagi, mempercayaiku lagi, seperti dulu. Aku tak bisa menjanjikan kau akan selamanya bahagia denganku. Suatu saat pasti akan ada halangan yang mencoba memisahkan kita. Tapi asalkan kau berjanji akan terus bersama dan percaya padaku, aku berjanji akan menyingkirkan halangan itu dengan caraku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu Sehuna, bukan yang lain. Tak peduli apa yang dikatakan fans, yang ku inginkan hanyalah dirimu, jadi... "

" Hiks, Nini bodoh... " Sehun memukul dada bidang Jongin pelan sebelum memeluknya dengan erat, tak peduli fans akan melihat dirinya dan Jongin seperti ini. " Aku bahkan sudah jatuh cinta padamu berkali kali. Aku... saat aku mengatakan itu padamu, aku... bahkan tak bisa menghilangkan sedikit saja perasaanku, Nini... "

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah erat. " Gomawo, sudah menerimaku lagi. Mianhe, karena tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak membuatmu menangis. Saranghae, aku tak bisa mengucapkan kata ini, jika itu bukan dirimu, Sehuna... "

" Hiks... aku juga mencintaimu Jongina. Mianhe sudah mengabaikanmu. " Balas Sehun.

" Tidak apa sayang. " Jongin tersenyum tampan. " Tapi kau harus berjanji akan bersamaku saat ulang tahunku nanti. "

" Umm, aku janji. Nini ingin hadiah apa? " Tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng. " Aku tak ingin hadiah apa pun selain dirimu. "

Sehun cemberut. " Kau tak ingin aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Tak ada benda yang ku inginkan? "

" Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau terbaring di kamarku saat aku ulang tahun nanti. " Bisik Jongin.

Wajah pucat Sehun, karena kedinginan, perlahan merona merah. " Nini... "

" Sayang, bolehkah aku meminta jatah hadiahku sekarang? " Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Melumat bibir pink kemerahan milik Sehun dengan rakus. Tak peduli dengan posisi mereka yang masih di tepi sungai.

" Nini... ini di tempat umum... " ucap Sehun di sela-sela lumatan bibir Jongin.

Dengan perasaan tak rela, Jongin melepaskan lumatannya. " Kajja... "

" Kemana? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Kembali ke hotel. Aku ingin melanjutkannya sayang. "

Wajah Sehun semakin merona mendengar ucapan Jongin. Hal itu membuat Jongin makin tak sabar untuk membawanya kembali ke hotel.

.

.

.

Setibanya kembali di kamar hotel, Jongin segera membalikkan tubuh Sehun yang membelakanginya, untuk menghadap kearahnya. Melumat bibir Sehun dengan lahap dan terkesan menuntut. Tangannya dengan lihai melepas jaket yang dikenakan Sehun.

" Kau milikku Sehun... hanya milikku... begitupun aku... hanya milikmu... kumohon sayang... jangan ragukan itu lagi. " Ucap Jongin di sela sela ciumannya. Lidah mereka saling terkait satu sama lain, tangan lihai Jongin menarik kaos putih yang dipakai Sehun ke atas, kemudian ia mengelus lembut perut rata Sehun.

Kaki Sehun terasa lemas, beruntung Jongin menahan tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak merosot ke lantai. Memberi jeda untuk mengambil napas dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Sehun, Jongin mengangkat tubuh telanjang Sehun ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya dengan lembut. Mereka berciuman lagi. Jongin sedikit menggila, ia melumat bibir Sehun dengan rakus, menggigitnya dengan sedikit keras sebelum menghisapnya.

" Sehuna, tatap aku. " Bisik Jongin lembut. Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan tatapan sayu. " Aku mencintaimu... "

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas. " Aku juga mencintaimu... "

" Boleh aku mengambil hadiah ulang tahunku sekarang? " tanya Jongin dengan seringaian nakalnya.

Sehun mendengus pelan. " Kau selalu mendapatkan hadiahmu itu setiap hari Kim Jongin, kenapa kau bertanya lagi. "

Seringaian Jongin semakin lebar, ia menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Sehun. namja cantik itu meremas lengannya dengan kuat, mata sipitnya kembali terpejam.

Jongin menunduk mengisap puncak dada Sehun dengan kuat. Membuat kekasihnya itu menjerit pelan. Masih dengan menghisap dada Sehun, Jongin menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun yang masih belum siap, langsung menjerit dengan suara serak. Ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin. Sementara tangan Jongin berada dibokongnya, meremas bokong sintal itu dengan kasar.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin saat namja tampan itu mulai bergerak dengan intens. Desahan terdengar dari mulut keduanya, keringat mulai membanjir. Jongin tersenyum dan mencium kening Sehun. " Aku mencintaimu... "

Ia mempercepat gerakannya, dan desahan Sehun makin sering terdengar. Tergoda oleh bibir merah Sehun, Jongin menunduk dan mulai melumat lagi bibir yang sudah membengkak itu. lumatan yang kasar dan menuntut.

" Jongin... akh... Aku... "

" Bersama sayang... " bisik Jongin lembut. Dan dengan diiringi teriakan serak Sehun keduanya mencapai puncak mereka secara bersamaa.

Jongin menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

" Gomawo sayang... "

" Hahh... hahh... Nini... " Sehun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. " Kau membangunkanku tengah malam, membawaku ke tepi sungai, tidak melakukan apapun dan malah kembali berakhir di kamar. "

" Siapa bilang kita tidak melakukan apapun? " Smirk Jongin.

" Huh, memang apa yang kita lakukan? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Mari membuat generasi penerus Kim yang baru. " Bisik Jongin. Dikecupnya dengan lembut bahu Sehun yang dibasahi keringat.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. " Kita belum sempat jalan jalan Nini... "

" Masih ada banyak waktu untuk kita pergi berdua sayang. Bukankah kita akan selalu bersama hingga akhir hayat kita nanti. " Ucap Jongin.

" Maksudmu? "

Jongin menggigit pelan hidung mancung Sehun. " Aku ingin mengikatmu disisiku untuk selamanya Kim Sehun. "

" Kim Sehun...? "

Jongin mengangguk. " Kau mau kan memberi hadiah itu di saat ulang tahunku? "

" Kau melamarku? " Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

" Bisa dikatakan begitu. Kau mau memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat special itu kan sayang. Aku hanya ingin hadiahku dirimu, untukku, selamanya. " Ucap Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum amat manis. " Yes, i do Kim Jongin. Aku mau menjadi hadiah untukmu seumur hidupku. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

happy birthday bear kesayangan, lakinya OSeh...

Mohon reviewnya yaaa.


End file.
